


Ten Thousand Blessings

by kokokoriii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Co-Ed Volleyball Team, F/M, Female Oikawa Tooru, Short One Shot, Teen Pregnancy, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokoriii/pseuds/kokokoriii
Summary: Oikawa is pregnant with Iwaizumi's child. The only problem? They're still in high school.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Fem!Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Ten Thousand Blessings

Oikawa told Iwaizumi she was pregnant in a storage closet before volleyball practice started. 

"We used a condom, we always use condoms," Iwaizumi was in disbelief, "And you take birth control." 

The lanky female ran her hands through her already-disheveled hair and pulled five used pregnancy tests out from her backpack. She held them in her hand like glass, "Something went wrong, then. You don't get five false positives, Hajime." Her boyfriend stared at the tests, the tiny pink plus signs looked as if they were glowing. 

"Let's just keep it a secret," Iwaizumi said quickly, pushing Oikawa's hands back towards her bag. 

"That's impossible! I'm pregnant with a baby, Hajime, not a bug!" Oikawa was under enough stress already and Iwaizumi's density wasn't helping. 

It was Iwaizumi's turn to run his hands through his hair. They had options, right? They could give the baby up for adoption to a couple that was mentally and financially ready for a child. But then Iwaizumi would be haunted with the fact that his baby was somewhere out there without him. They could keep the baby to raise on their own. Of course, they were only seventeen and keeping the baby would mean they would have to make a lot of sacrifices - some of which Iwaizumi wasn't ready to let go of. And their last option, which made Iwaizumi nauseous, was abortion. Could he live with himself knowing his baby's life was terminated? 

Iwaizumi snapped himself out of his trance, reminding himself that this wasn't his decision to make. If Oikawa didn't abort the baby, she would be carrying it for nine months and have to go through hours of intense labor. She would have to buy new clothes, pay for monthly check-ups and either go through a length adoption process or figure out how to support a baby. Iwaizumi could never force Oikawa to do something with her own body, either. 

"What are we going to do?" Iwaizumi finally whispered. 

They talked about their options thoroughly in that storage closet. Oikawa was scared of putting the baby up for adoption because what if the baby went to a horrible family who abused their children. She was also against getting an abortion, not because she didn't support them, but because she didn't think her mind could handle it. 

Five minutes before volleyball practice, they decided to keep it and also decided to not tell anyone until absolutely necessary. 

They walk into the gym together and Watari claps Iwaizumi on the back. "What's with the sour look? Trouble in paradise?" The second year peers at his older teammates.

Oikawa squeezes Iwaizumi's arm, forcing a smile onto her lips, "Everything is fine!" 

A week later, everything is not fine. With Oikawa beginning to get morning sickness (which really was her throwing up all day), the school contacted her parents with worry she was deathly ill. But Oikawa's mother was smarter than that. She practically cornered Oikawa one night, demanding answers until Oikawa couldn't breathe from crying so hard. The teenager admitted everything, that her and Iwaizumi had been having sex since last year and that normally they were good about protection but this one time they messed up. 

"I need you out of my house," Her mother said flatly, "I can't have the reputation of a mother who lets her daughter run wild and get knocked up." 

This made Oikawa cry even more. She was waiting for her mother to calm down and take her into her arms, rub her back and whisper that everything was going to be okay. Instead, she was met with the opposite. Her mother was disgusted by her, as if being pregnant was going to ruin her life, not Oikawa's. 

"Where am I supposed to go?" Oikawa sobbed as her mother reached under her bed to find a duffel bag. 

Her mother didn't even look at her, "Well, you whored yourself for someone. Go find them." 

So, she did. Oikawa threw her necessities into the duffel bag, threw on a sweatshirt, and took off down the street. She took one last look at her house (her home) before turning away forever. She placed one hand on her stomach and wiped away her tears with the other. She found Iwaizumi on his front porch when she arrived at his flat and one look at his girlfriend sent Iwaizumi running. He took her in his arms as her legs gave way, wishing nothing more than to go back in time and not have fucking sex. 

Iwaizumi's parents were more understanding.

"I'm sorry we had to tell you like this," Iwaizumi muttered, Oikawa shaking slightly next to him on the couch. His father had his head in his hands and his mother was rubbing his back. "We just...we really need you right now." 

"This is a lot to take in," His mother said, "But we'll get through this, together. Right, Yuji?" 

His father made a sound of agreement but refused to look at the teenagers. Iwaizumi knew that it would take a while for his father to warm up to the idea of being a grandfather and he just appreciated the fact that he didn't kick him out, too. 

Little by little, Oikawa and Iwaizumi blended into their new normal. Oikawa couldn't play volleyball during pregnancy but she still went to practice to watch her friends and Iwaizumi. Her coach and teammates had been nothing but supportive to the couple, deciding that they would be become the best Aunts and Uncles the world has ever seen. And Iwaizumi's parents were doing everything they could to not let them fail. Iwaizumi's mom tried talking to Oikawa's mom about the whole ordeal but she wouldn't listen. Iwaizumi's mother took it as her perogative to give the girl the parent she needed. 

With everything good comes everything bad. The couple knew that telling the volleyball team meant slowly the whole school would know. And within a week, everyone was talking. Oikawa earned stares from random students in the hallways and teachers began saying sympathetic words to her. Not only that, but Oikawa still suffered from sickness. The parenting websites that said it would stop after a few weeks were lying. Even Iwaizumi faced negative reactions from people he used to call friends. If there was one thing the young parents learned from this, it was that people were mean. 

One Saturday, Oikawa's phone became flooded with text messages from unknown numbers. At first, she thought someone had gave her number to a spam website but upon closer inspection, she realized someone gave her number to all of Aoba Johsai. 

'Go kill urself'

'Whore'

'Iwaizumi is going to leave you' 

The messages wouldn't stop. Most pertained to calling Oikawa derogatory words or telling her how stupid she was to have sex with protection (even though they did use protection) but some hit her where it hurt. One message wished Oikawa had a miscarriage and another hoped Iwaizumi came to his senses and gave Oikawa an abortion himself. The texts were appearing faster than Oikawa could read them and so she did what any rational, pregnant seventeen year old would and threw her phone as hard as she could at the wall. 

The screen shattered instantly but nothing could satisfy Oikawa's sudden emptiness. She stumbled to Iwaizumi's bathroom, stripping her clothes off and staring at her naked body. 

She was almost four months, approximately 16 weeks, and there on her abdomen was a bump. Sure, she had taken notice of her baby bump before but in that moment, it was so evident and real. She should have been ecstatic, her baby was right there, but instead she felt disgust. A wave of nauseous hit Oikawa and she vomited into the sink, her body heaving. Sobs began to radiate through her bones and Oikawa stepped into the empty bathtub, feeling the cold porcelain on her skin. 

Oikawa felt like she was drowning. Her life was spiraling into an infinite loop of depression with no sign of hope. A scene played out in her mind, where she took all of her might and energy and punched her stomach away. Slamming her fists down and down until nothing was there anymore and life could go back to normal. And she might have actually done it if Iwaizumi didn't rush into the bathroom. 

"What's going on?" He cried, watching Oikawa's breakdown. She only cried in response so Iwaizumi shut the bathroom door and reached over to actually start the bath. "I'm getting in with you so you better make room."

In her state of despair, Oikawa inched forward in the tub so Iwaizumi could slide behind her. He wrapped his arms around her quivering form and found his hands resting softly on the bump. He waited until her sobs had turned into whimpers and she was starting to relax against him to ask her what happened again. He had seen her phone on the bedroom floor and looked beyond the cracked glass to see the floor of hatred. 

In all honesty, Iwaizumi pushed his thoughts to the deepest corner of his mind. He refused to cry about Oikawa and let his true feeling show. But when his heart began to beat faster against his chest and the familiar tightness began building in his stomach, he knew he couldn't hide his emotions anymore. Pressing his face against Oikawa's neck, he let his tears roll down his cheeks. 

"Are you crying?" Oikawa whispered, hearing the familiar sniffles. 

"No."

Oikawa awkwardly turned around in the bathtub so she was facing her boyfriend. Iwaizumi's eyes were tightly shut and he his lips shook. The sight made Oikawa start to cry again, reaching out and latching onto Iwaizumi. They held each other for what felt like hours, releasing everything to each other. Iwaizumi was scared to death to be a dad and Oikawa was horrified at the fact that she would be responsible for another human. 

"We can do this," Iwaizumi finally mustered. Oikawa said nothing but pressed her forehead against Iwaizumi's. There was comfort in their silence. While they were both scared shitless, there was an underlying tone of excitement. They could teach their child how to play volleyball and Oikawa would make them homemade milk bread before school. It would be okay, they were in this together. 

Oikawa's pregnancy started to fly by. After the phone incident, Oikawa transferred to online school. Iwaizumi got Oikawa a new phone and a new phone number for her birthday. Oikawa had her five month check-up but decided to keep the gender of the baby a secret - there weren't many real surprises in life, she had said. The volleyball team offered to finish up the nursery as Oikawa's baby shower present. They girls adorned the neutral walls with photos of the parents and the team and the boys stocked the room with furniture and necessities. 

She cried again when she saw the reveal and everyone thought she hated it at first until she picked up a teddy bear and squeezed it, "I love it, I love it so much." 

In July, Oikawa woke up in the middle night in a pool of warm wetness. Her stirring awoke Iwaizumi, who cringed when he felt the damp bedsheets. "Did you pee?" He sneered, getting ready to console a very-pregnant and very-hormonal Oikawa. 

"I think my water b-" Oikawa started before doubling over. The most horrific pain she had ever felt washed over her small frame and Iwaizumi froze. "Iwa-Chan!" 

"I'm getting my mom!" The panicked teenager ran out of his bedroom and down the hall. 

Oikawa struggled to get out of bed and waddled over to the closet. Like hell was she going to the hospital wearing soiled alien pajamas. She had managed to change into leggings and one of Iwaizumi's t-shirts when another contraction hit her and she held onto the wall for stability. "Hajime!" 

Iwaizumi and his parents came rushing into the bedroom and Iwaizumi's mother let you hold onto her shoulder. "Start the car," She told her husband, "Hajime, grab the hospital bag." He stared blankly at his mother. "You're kidding me right? You two didn't pack a hospital bag? I'll do it!" 

She handed Oikawa to Iwaizumi and ordered him to take her downstairs to the car while she rushed around the bedroom and nursery. 

"I think I'm going to faint," Iwaizumi gasped as he led you to the car. 

"You think you're going to faint?" Oikawa barked, purposely stepping on Iwaizumi's foot. "I'm going to push a fucking baby out of my vagina!" 

"You're right," Iwaizumi continued, "You can faint." 

A contraction slammed against Oikawa and she stopped in her tracks, leaning her full weight on Iwaizumi. When she recovered, Iwaizumi hurried on his mission to get you to the car. Shortly after he did, Iwaizumi's mom came bounding down the stairs and nearly threw the hospital bag at her son. She hopped in the car and Iwaizumi's dad hit the gas. 

"Please, drive faster!" Oikawa screamed. Iwaizumi's dad's hands were white around the steering wheel. 

"I have to follow the speed limit," He calmly answered. 

"Fuck the police! I'm going to have this baby in your car!" This seemed to strike fear in the man and he started to speed. He barely had time to back into his spot before Iwaizumi sprinted out of the car and threw open Oikawa's door. She was doubled over again, her head hanging low. She hummed lowly to Iwaizumi as he helped her out of the car, "It hurts, Iwa-Chan."

"I know," Iwaizumi said. He gently held Oikawa's face and looked into her eyes, "There's no backing down now." 

They checked into the hospital and Oikawa was given an epidural and was finally able to relax. Now they played the waiting game. 

"Kageyama and the rest of Karasuno wish you luck," Iwaizumi told Oikawa, reading a message off his phone. Oikawa hadn't dilated much since they checked into the hospital, so the teenagers were busying themselves with posting on Snapchat. 

"Really?" Oikawa sneered, "Tobio-Chan?" Iwaizumi nodded in confirmation and Oikawa secretly smiled. 

Iwaizumi's parents had gone back home to sleep and returned in the morning with pancakes for Iwaizumi and ice chips for Oikawa. "We heard your progress isn't going well," His mother said. 

"Only 3 centimeters," Iwaizumi said, reaching over and giving Oikawa's hand a squeeze. Oikawa's midwife walked through the door at that moment. Her name was Umi and she was freshly out of medical school. 

"How's it going, Oikawa?" Umi asked, moving the bedsheets to check on Oikawa. 

"Please tell me I'm eight inches," Oikawa said, rubbing her head. 

"Six," Umi said sympathetically, "I'll come back in half an hour." 

Oikawa gave birth to a baby girl after fourteen hours of labor. She pushed for four minutes and broke Iwaizumi's hand in the process. When the baby was placed on Oikawa's chest, she felt infinite joy and peace. The tiny crying belonged to her daughter, her miracle. Iwaizumi shed tears of joy as he looked at the two most beautiful women in his life. Maybe the next few years of his life would be in shambles. Oikawa and him both would have to defer college and Iwaizumi would need to find a job. Neither would be able to play volleyball, at least not for a while, and they would miss their graduation ceremony (not that they wanted to be around most of their classmates). But despite this, Iwaizumi felt tranquility. Everything was falling into place. 

"Does she have a name?" Umi asked, ready to fill out the birth certificate. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi glanced at each other and smiled. 

"Her name is Maemi. It means ten thousand blessings." 

And that's exactly what Maemi would bring for the future of her parents. Nothing but ten thousand blessings.


End file.
